


Coco Self-Service

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, Intersex, Masturbation, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Coco Nebulon takes a moment to catch her breath and get her dick wet.  With her own tentacles.





	Coco Self-Service

Coco gasped and bit her lip as the tendril wrapped around her cock, her own lack of self-control becoming her downfall. The alien woman wasn't exactly in a tight spot; she and her totally awesome board were tucked tightly away in a friend's ship, alone and awaiting the pilot's return. While she was busy doing, like, whatever, Coco was blowing off some steam the best way she knew how; fucking herself. 

Or, more appropriately, letting herself get fucked.

The tendrils slipping around her thick, twitching cock technically belonged to her. But, as with all her psychic phenomena, they tended to act on their own every now and then. And now, Coco thought, her eyes shutting tightly as the sweat-slick tentacles began to jerk her off, was definitely better than then.

"Like, that feels fucking good," she moaned, reaching back and pinning her hands against the wall behind her. The plasteel walls of the ship were warm to the touch, making for a comfortable-if-hard backboard to lean against as her aching cock got the relief it had been getting denied for more than a week now. Fighting wars with no time for fucking hot alien guys and girls was not totally rad, she thought with a moan. Coco glanced down at her cock, drooling pre-cum down the tendrils wrapped around it, and let out another hot sigh as she started to involuntarily buck her hips.

"F-fuck, I'm really good," she murmured, a pleasant warmth filling her chest even as the tension built down below. The tendrils began to slide faster, eagerly stroking her shaft to the tune of soft moans. Her balls were quivering as she got closer and closer, and Coco let out a gasp as they were suddenly introduced to the sensation of a tendril slick with precum brushing against them.

"Like, you mischievous little guys!" she laughed, biting back another moan, "I can't even t-tell where you're gonna go next!"

As if on cue, Coco felt the warmth of a tendril pushing against her exposed ass. She spread her legs further, showing off her cute blue butt before a tendril began to push against it. The feeling of her own slick precum making it easier was somehow super hot, and it got Coco thrusting her hips even faster into the tentacles she was fucking. But, it was too tight. The alien reached down and grabbed the slippery tendril, pulling it up to her mouth and planting a kiss on it. Her thick, pouty lips made the poor thing quiver with excitement, and no sooner did her kiss leave its skin than the tentacle began to slither against her mouth until she opened wide.

The taste of her own flesh and sweat was poignant and mesmerizing, and she lost herself in the process as her orgasm built higher and hotter than ever. The tendril in her mouth shivered and acted, if only briefly, like it was going to practically cum inside. But her tendrils could do no such thing, so it eagerly slipped free of her gorgeous lips and back down to her spread ass where it met her sexy blue hole.

"Like, just fuck me up, dude," she uttered, sliding down a bit further to open her legs even more, giving it the best possible view and angle. Coco's eyes shut tight and she let out a quick gasp as it pushed inside, the newly-wet tendril pushing in much more easily. It started out fast and raunchy, fucking her hard right from the start as the hot pleasure riddled her body in quick waves. The lewd noises of her asshole being violently fucked were quickly joined by her hot, heavy moans as the alien could no longer take it.

"F-f-fuck yeeeaaaahhhhh!"

Coco let out a long, loud cry of pleasure as she came, thick gobs of cum shooting out over the floor and her nosy tendrils. The alien let out breathy, hot moans and quivering gasps for air as she continued bucking her hips the whole time. The tendril inside her didn't stop either, ramming her jiggling ass with reckless abandon and turning her orgasm into a white-hot state of being that lasted minutes longer than usual. Her cock finished, going half-limp in the grasp of the greedy tentacles before becoming hard again as they kept stroking. Now, the hot sticky cum was acting as an amplifier for the lewd sounds, elevating them as Coco's cock and tendrils were coated in the thick white seed. She felt the heat inside her increase as the tendril down below became covered in her cum and fucked her with it. Over the course of an hour, Coco was used and abused by her own body until finally they were lying in a sweaty heap on the floor, tendrils slowly fucking her on all fours.

The alien let out one last cry of pleasure as she came again, thick rivets of seed spilling out over her own body as her tendrils lazily fucked her practically to sleep. Coco passed out there, ass up in the air and drooling with cum as the rest of her body followed suit in sleep. This was going to be very hard to explain to her friend when she got back.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can send me requests via my Curious Cat and follow me on Twitter for updates and a deluge of unrelated porn that I constantly retweet. New fics every Saturday. https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
